Even the Brightest Lights
by Larkwings
Summary: Yang hasn't been herself lately. The rest of team RWBY is determined to find out why.
1. Restless

Chapter 1: Restless

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

...

She wraps herself around the little bundle cloaked in red, crying for someone who is not there. But she is here. She will always be here.

...

Three pairs of glowing red eyes peek out from the dark. A hungry growl escapes the curled lips, the gnarled teeth. Beaten and in terror, she throws herself onto the wagon, hoping in vain to save what lies inside.

…

The broken beat of the club pulses behind her. She stands face to face, surprised, yet pleased to see her there. But it's a long story. Too long of a story.

…

Light as dust she settles on to the box. Speechless and breath steady, while her own is staggered and worn. The discoloured eye taunts her, along with the smile. She grimaces and charges forward, eyes too soft a shade.

…

She approaches the figure, stood in Beacon's wake, and asks the question.

The dark haired woman removes the Grimm mask, letting her black curls fall in a wave behind her. She feels her stomach clench and stares into the eerily familiar dark-red eyes. It's like looking into a shadowed reflection.

Her face flushes hot with rage as her irises meet the stranger's in a standoff of crimson red.

 _"_ _Yang,"_ says the woman in a serious tone _, "we have a lot to talk about."_

/-/-/

Yang bolted up with a start, nearly tumbling out of her top bunk in the process. The room was almost black; a light glowed from the other side, Ruby's bunk. Yang hopped out of bed with a thud and cringed. Thankfully, Blake was having one of her restless cat nights and had already taken off (her bed was left empty yet neatly made). She then made her way across the room as quietly as possible so as not to disrupt her sleeping teammates.

Her little sister was sprawled across notes from history class and a half written report on the migratory patterns of Grimm. Zwei slept beside her, sprawled on his back, legs up, tongue hanging. Yang smiled, taking a moment to bask in the pride of how far Ruby had come. Beacon had been the greatest thing for her sister, and Yang couldn't be happier. Here she was, a first year student herself, and she got to bring her favourite part of home along with her.

She pulled a blanket over the sleeping girl, before stepping down to gathering her gym bag. She was nearly at the door when a displeased groan came from Weiss's bed.

"Yang, what are you doing?" she mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"I can't sleep," she said, "so I might as well start training early today."

Weiss threw her a disapproving glare. "You do realize it's two in the morning, right?"

"Huh…uhh, of course I do!" Yang grinned. This was an ungodly time to be up. She could deal with the dream waking her up at five, six o'clock, but she needed to be conscious for classes. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard something fall out of bed," said Weiss smartly. "At first I thought it was Blake getting up for a midnight stroll, but she'd already left… _quietly_ I might add."

"Sorry, Weiss," Yang edged her way to the door. "I'll just go now."

"That would be wonderful." The other girl's scowl turned to a quizzical stare. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your eyes are red."

"Oh," Yang blinked a few times. It was odd, she usually felt the energy of her semblance flowing through her when her eyes changed colour. "I had a pretty wild dream."

"Well as long as you don't start spontaneously combusting in your sleep you can dream about whatever you want," Weiss yawned. "And please try to get some. We have an early class with Professor Port tomorrow."

"Right."

"Quarter to eight sharp."

"Sure." Yang nodded and closed the door behind her.

She made her way to the gym, changed and threw her belongings into her locker. The metallic glint of Ember Celica caught her eye. As much as she loved the gauntlets, this wasn't the time to fool around with weapons. A misplaced blast could wake the entire school, and she really didn't want to explain that to Professor Goodwitch. She was still mighty peeved about the food fight between team RWBY and JNPR a few months back. She opted to wrap her wrists instead. On her way out, she stopped at the mirror to brush her golden locks aside, and check the colour of her eyes.

Soft purple stared back at her. Weiss was probably just seeing a weird reflection in the dark.

In the court yard not a soul was in sight, but Yang wasn't sure whether she was more relieved or disappointed. How silly of her to expect the woman from the train would actually show up right here at Beacon. The dream was just that after all…a dream.

Yang sighed and threw a punch at the open air. The motion was swift and powerful, yet she missed the extra boost from her gauntlets. She sidestepped, took a jab and swept underneath her invisible opponent.

 _Strike fast. Strike hard._ She repeated the process with this in mind. _And know when to take the blow._ Timing was everything. For her semblance to activate she needed to be hit. She needed a little pain. Yang had spent years trying to figure it out. Small hits meant less energy, but taking a large attack early was dangerous. She had to fight with a balance of taking enough light punches to build herself up so she could absorb the hit that mattered. It was a risky, but she wouldn't want it any other way.

Yang finished with a wheel kick and thrusted her right fists forward. From behind she heard the soft patter of footsteps, elegant and light. She turned to see Blake, cast in the glow of the shattered moon.

"I think you missed one."

Yang jumped aside and punched the space to her right. "Did I get him?"

"You got him."

Blake smiled and cocked her head. The pupils of her amber eyes like saucers in the dark. "Couldn't sleep again?"

"Yeah," Yang scratched the back of her head. "I guess I'm turning into a bit of a late night wanderer myself."

"Doesn't this spin you up more?"

"I might as well do something useful," said Yang. "Besides what do you usually do on your nightly adventures when I'm not around?"

"I read," she said hugging a leather-bound book to her side.

"What? No searching for tips on the White-Fang?"

"Well, I do look into that sometimes, but it's like you said, Yang, I can't let the search control me."

Blake had this look in her eye. It was the 'Yang-you're-being-a-total-idiot' glare, but minus the playful edge.

"I'm not overdoing it, Blake."

"Waking up _three_ nights in a row to train is kind of overdoing it."

" _Three_ nights never killed anyone! Didn't you have fun yesterday? Running around campus, just the two of us. Best all-nighter yet!"

"It was late," Blake's eyes twitched oddly, as if she were miffed by something . "You can't keep up with this. I can't."

"Come on," said Yang, "You never sleep through the night."

"I'm usually only up for half an hour."

"Look," Yang threw her arms behind her head and turned on her heels. "It's not like I mean to get up. It's just this dream, and well, you know."

Blake responded with silence and a look of skepticism.

"What's that look for?"

"Oh," Blake sighed and turned toward the school, "and here I thought you were just looking for an excuse to hang out alone."

"You're such a tease," Yang punched her shoulder. "I love it!"

Blake smiled and rubbed her arm, mumbling a small "ouch" under her breath.

"But maybe Weiss is right," said Yang. "We have an early class, and with the field trip this weekend we really should get some sleep."

They made their way back to the lockers so Yang could change. Before stepping into the deserted halls, she took a quick glance back.

The courtyard stood empty as expected.

"Everything okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," said Yang as she turned back to her partner, "Everything's fine."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is my first fanfiction for RWBY. It's going to be a Yang centered fic. Honestly, I'm not too sure about how in character everyone is, but it's mostly because I feel we still have so much to discover about these girls in canon, that I'm not entirely sure how to portray them. It's going to be a longish story (maybe 8-10 chapters?), I have it nearly half written, but the dreaded writer's block has hit, so I'm hoping that by sharing this story I'll be re-inspired.


	2. A Rift in the Yang

**AN:** So with Volume 3 coming out on the 24th, I thought I'd better step up my game and update

* * *

Chapter 2: A Rift in the Yang

"…and by following the wretched scent, I stumbled upon something truly remarkable: a cavern. But not just any cavern. It was a Beowolf's lair!"

Professor Port enunciated the last part, raising his voice enough to jolt a few dozing students. "But alas what lay inside was beyond grand…" he continued.

Ruby sighed. Professor Port's classes were the worst in the morning. At least Dr. Oobleck's hyper activeness kept everyone alert –although most brains were too slow functioning to understand him so early— and no one dared day dream in Professor Goodwitch's class. Poor Jaune would never live that one down.

But Port's monotonous ramblings of supposed tales of valour were only made more boring. Today must have been particularly bad because even Weiss had given up on him, and was presently doodling glyphs in her notebook. Ruby leaned back to peak at Blake. She seemed enthralled in her Grimm Biology textbook. Perhaps a little too interested.

Upon further inspection Ruby realized Blake was reading something else entirely, and using the textbook as a cover. Beside Blake sat Yang, clearly just as lost to the lecture, and madly scribbling in her notebook. She normally at least tried to feign interest.

Ruby snickered; it was most likely a comic highlighting her displeasure of Professor Port's stories. Her sister's notes were filled with little drawings making fun of their teachers' odd quirks, and after this bore-fest Ruby couldn't wait to see what the genius of Yang Xiao Long had constructed.

"Miss Rose is there something you find funny about fifteen huntresses and huntsman losing their lives to this monstrous Grimm?"

"Err…no sir. Of course not sir," Ruby flailed in her seat, cheeks flushed redder than her cape.

"Very well," Professor Port cleared his throat. "So it was, I came face to face with the legendary Beowolf, Hunter of the Hunters, a beast the size of a Nevermore, with claws like long swords, and teeth sharper than…"

Ruby sighed and readjusted herself. Only ten more minutes until the bell. She could do this. Victory was in sight.

A loud gurgle came from her stomach, garnering a scowl from Weiss.

"I'm hungry," Ruby said. "It's not my fault we have class before breakfast."

Weiss shook her head, and went back to 'taking notes' on the professor's speech.

"…with a howl that shook the mountains it charged forth, red eyes aglow…"

His moustache was so distracting. The way it bounced when he spoke, and flew up when the professor was excited. Oh that moustache—

A spark of ingenuity hit her. Ruby grabbed a pencil and tore a sheet out of her notebook. A few scribbles and folds later, and she sent a paper airplane in Yang's direction. The plane spiraled around Weiss and Blake's heads and landed gently in front of her sister.

Yang raised an eyebrow and brushed the plane aside. "I'll look at it later," she mouthed, pointing at Professor Port.

"…The beast lunged at me, but I was too quick. Tired and unarmed I knew that escape was the only way I'd live to see another day. So I dove beneath the pile of rubble, the creature's claws scraping beneath, trying to pry me from my stronghold. Never in my life have I felt such despair. …"

"What?" Ruby whispered a little too loudly, which roused a disapproving scowl from Weiss.

Yang gestured toward their instructor. "Let him finish," she whispered.

"…I was certain this was to be my end. Defenseless and in fear, but at least it would be at the hands of a truly magnificent specimen. And the next thing I knew I was back at the camp's infirmary, with only a scratch as evidence of my encounter. It was the first and last time someone fought this wolf and lived to tell the tale."

An audible sigh was heard from the class as he finished. Ruby flopped back in her chair, relieved to have survived another one of Port's tales.

"Wait, that's it?"

All heads turned to the owner of the voice. There was a secondary smaller gasp from the crowd.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Blake hissed with a hint of annoyance and surprise.

"That can't be it," Yang, either ignoring Blake or completely oblivious to her interjection, continued. "This Beowolf, someone must have slayed it eventually. It was a man eater. Something must have stopped it."

Professor Port cleared his throat, apparently at a loss for words. "Miss Xiao Long, how nice to see you actively participating in class," he said this with genuine surprise, too shocked for sarcasm. "There hasn't been an attack by this Beowolf in decades. Many, myself and Professor Ozpin included, believe this Grimm to have died of natural cause or moved to another location. Somewhere far from Vale's lands."

The bell rang and Ruby jumped to her feet, free at last. She made a mad dash for the door and stopped to reconvene with the rest of team RWBY. Weiss and Blake came out a moment later, both utterly drained from the lecture.

"Where's Yang?" Ruby cocked her head. She was excited to see her sister's reaction to the masterpiece she'd whipped up in her direst moment of boredom.

"Interrogating Professor Port on his Great Big Beowolf story," said Weiss. "Leave it to Yang to take interest in one of the most over-the-top exaggerations imaginable."

"Maybe it was good, but we're all too hungry to realize it," Blake offered. "Yang's been really focused with school lately."

Weiss nodded. "It's absurd if you ask me."

Ruby supposed Yang was being more studious than usual. Not that she ever slacked off, but Yang just always went with it, and did whatever needed to be done, no further explanations needed or wanted.

Her stomach whined again. Ruby pulled an awkward smile.

"Food," she gasped. "I need sustenance!"

Weiss peaked back into the classroom, "Well if Yang's going to chat while her breakfast gets cold, that's her own doing. The rest of us deserve something for sitting through that."

"I don't know," said Ruby. "We shouldn't leave teammates behind…"

"Well in that case you can wait for your sister and starve."

"No, I'm too young to die!" Ruby moaned. "And starvation sounds like a terrible way to go."

With that the three made their way to the cafeteria. "Weiss, I don't think I can make it," said Ruby evidently loopy from a lack of carbs. "You'll have to carry me."

"So low blood sugar is all it takes to stop our fearless leader?"

"My limbs feel so weak!"

"You'll live."

"But, Weiss..."

"Urgggh, Ruby Rose, you are such an insufferable dolt when you're hungry."

Blake sighed, "I really hate morning lectures."

/-/-/

"Pancakes! They have pancakes!"

Nora hurled herself into the seat beside Ren, a small bit of drool running down her chin. She stared in glorified awe at the massive stack of pancakes before her.

Ruby and Blake took seats opposite Jaune and Ren while, Weiss positioned herself near Pyrrah. Team JNPR was busily picking away at their bacon and eggs.

"Finally," Ruby cried, and proceeded to drape her pancakes in syrup, stuffing one in her mouth, before tossing the bottle to Nora.

"Ooohh so good," she mumbled through stuffed cheeks.

Weiss shot her a disapproving scowl, but opted to eat rather than chastise her leader's poor manners.

"So what were you laughing about this morning?" said Jaune between bites of toast.

"Port's moustache," Ruby reached into her school bag and pulled out the paper airplane. She unfolded it to reveal a characturesque Port with an oversized moustache.

"That's brilliant!" Nora cried from the other end of the table. The syrup bottle laid empty by her plate, and she shoved another pancake into her mouth. "Ren, yours are waaaay better."

Jaune chuckled, "It's so true though, his moustache is ridiculous."

Blake shook her head and sighed, "I'm afraid it wasn't his best lecture."

"Yang seemed engaged," said Pyrrah. "Where is she by the way? We're supposed to spar after breakfast."

"Getting the rest of Port's monologue," said Weiss. "God knows why she's intent on more class time lately, but her grades have never been better, so we shouldn't really complain."

"I don't think she's happy."

All eyes turned to Blake, who had her elbow propped on the table, her cheek resting in her hand. She poked half-heartedly at her scrambled eggs. "I mean, she's been waking up in the middle of the night and wandering around campus."

"Isn't that what you do?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah," said Blake, "but Yang's trying to hide it. I called her out on not sleeping the past three days, and she went with it. But I know she's been doing it for weeks…."

"And she's been training with me every spare moment we have," said Pyrrah. "I assumed she wanted more practice for the Vytal Festival."

"Yeah, she's just stressed about the festival," said Ruby, jumping out of her seat, an air of confidence about her. "She wants to keep her grades up, because we'll miss a few classes competing, and she wants to be prepared, because it's fighting, and Yang loves fighting, and she's pretty good at it, so there's nothing to worry about!"

Everyone stared with blank expressions as Ruby sheepishly sat down. "Look," she sighed, "Yang knows what she's doing, alright."

"Of course I do!"

Ruby nearly shot out of her seat as Yang slid into the chair beside her with a plate of bacon and eggs. "Are you guys still on about Port's lecture? It was actually really good."

"Yang," said Weiss, "I think you're the only one who enjoyed sitting through that."

"I thought it was rather inter—" began Ren, only to be abruptly cut off by Ruby.

"You never got to see the picture I drew," she said, and shoved the moustache sketch in her sister's face.

"Oh, that's cool," Yang cracked a smile and went back to her breakfast. She ate with purpose, scarfing down her food in record time.

"See," Weiss muttered, slightly disgusted by Yang's display, "only Jaune thinks it's funny."

"Not true," Jaune shot back and pointed to the other end of the table. "Nora liked it too!"

"Of course I do, they're delicious," Nora proclaimed holding up her final bite of pancake in triumph.

"I think she was referring to breakfast," said Ren.

"So Pyrrah," Yang wolfed down her remaining piece of toast, "you ready to practice?"

"Of course," Pyrrah nodded.

"Wait, you're leaving already? But you just got here," Ruby turned to her sister, clinging desperately to her arm.

"Yeah, this is the only spare Pyrrah and I share, so why waste time?"

"Because we had bacon and eggs for breakfast!"

Yang cocked her head. "Well, technically there were pancakes too…"

"Wasn't it _egg_ cellent?"

Weiss face palmed. "Why me?" she muttered as Blake patted her head.

"Umm," Yang scratched her temple, "yeah, I guess."

"Come on Yang, I thought you would have _cracked_ up at that _yolk_."

Weiss's forehead hit the table. Blake's ears twitched behind her bow.

"Please laugh, Yang, I'm…," Ruby held a piece of bacon to her sister's face.

"Ugh, sis, did you drink spoiled milk again?"

"Come on I know you want to say it! B-b...BACON for it! I'm _bacon_ you!"

Ren stared with blank shock. Pyrrah raised a curious eyebrow. Nora spat milk in the face of a bewildered Jaune.

"You know what," said Blake rising from her chair and quickly breaking the awkward silence. "I think I'm going to do some work in the library. I'll walk you and Pyrrah down to the arena."

"Great, well…see you later," Yang turned and waved, as she, Pyrrah and Blake left the cafeteria.

Ruby stood in place, the limp piece of bacon dangling between her fingers. She sank into her seat beside Weiss, and pushed her unfinished meal away.

"Ruby," Jaune stopped trying to wipe the milk stain from his shirt and cleared his throat, "I hate to agree with everyone on this, but something's wrong with your sister."


	3. Spare Spars

**Author's Note:** The Volume 3 hype is unreal! I'm determined to finish this story so here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: Spare Spars

"You ready, Pyrrah?"

Yang stepped into the arena in her workout clothes, a pair of tight fitting shorts and an orange t-shirt. Pyrrah stood at the other end, polishing Miló in its javelin form. She was wearing a burgundy tank and shorts.

"Of course," Pyrrah turned to the other girl and held up her shield. "It's nice training with a tougher opponent…not that I don't enjoy working with Jaune. I mean he's really improved…it's just not the same type of challenge."

"I'm sure he understands," said Yang, activating Ember Celica. "What blows me away is how you convinced Goodwitch to let us use her classroom."

"Well, seeing as there's no class during this time slot, and with the Vytal Festival coming up, it really wasn't that difficult," said Pyrrah.

"Of course not," Yang smirked. "You're Beacon's favourite to win afterall."

Pyrrah blushed and stepped forward in a ready position, "There's such a large pool of competitors from all over the kingdoms, it's going to be tough."

"Have a little confidence, Pyrrah. Everyone knows who they're up against. Why not give them a reason to be afraid." Yang raised her fists, a ridiculous grin on her face.

"I don't want it to go to my head." There was a certain tone to her voice, one that Yang found almost imposing, a tangent from their friendly pre-battle banter. "There's such a thing as overconfidence."

Yang shrugged, "Same rules as last time?"

"Live rounds, no semblances, fighting ceases once auras approach the red zone."

Yang nodded and sent a shot from her gauntlets into the air. "Let's rumble."

Pyrrah charged forth, a stark change from her usual strategy. Last time she waited for Yang to make the first move. Not that it bothered her; Yang was all for an eager opponent. She threw a shot at her, which Pyrrah sidestepped, regaining her footing in one fluid motion and leapt toward Yang, javelin raised.

Yang parried the blow, but was caught from the other side by Pyrrah's shield, Akoúo̱. Catching herself on her left arm, Yang torqued her abdomen using the momentum to sweep Pyrrah's legs with her own. The move was a surprise as it caught Pyrrah off balance, giving Yang the time to bounce back to her feet and go for the decisive blow.

But Pyrrah proved to be a resistant fighter, throwing Akoúo̱ up in time to block the brawler's punch, and flipped over in a backward summersault, tossing Yang overhead. She landed on her feet and charged Pyrrah throwing punch after punch, some landing while the warrior was able to meet others. Pyrrah kept trying to duck out, but Yang wouldn't allow that. The warrior was at a disadvantage; Yang thrived in close quarters and without her polarity, Pyrrah just couldn't compete with her brute strength.

Changing tactics, Pyrrah shifted Miló to its rifle form. Anyone else would have been weary to tank the shot, but Yang, ever the risk taker, decided to stand her ground. Pyrrah wouldn't really shoot her at point-blank rang—

The blast sent Yang back, spread eagle. She leapt back to her feet, a little shocked. "I thought this was a friendly scuffle between friends, not a death match."

Pyrrah shrugged, "Just giving everyone a reason to fear me in combat." She raised Miló, the barrel pointed Yang's way. "Besides, your aura can take the hit."

She was right, Yang's aura was capable of absorbing a lot of damage, but the hit left her a little shaken. She felt the power, twisting uncomfortably in her gut, which was strange…she normally felt more in control. If this were a real fight she'd unleash it, let her opponent taste the fury of Yang Xiao Long. But the rules to the match said no semblances, and Yang wasn't going to disqualify herself over a power trip.

She just had to take Pyrrah out quickly. She sprinted forward, hoping to close the ground between them and the match. Miló shifted back into a javelin, and Pyrrah hurled it at her, curiously tossing Akoúo̱ off to the side, leaving her weaponless. Yang dug her heels into the ground, raising her arms and catching the javelin between Ember Celica. Its tip stopped a mere inch from the bridge of her nose.

She threw it aside, and stared Pyrrah down. She was getting bolder, and Yang could feel the heat rising inside her, writhing around, wanting to be freed.

But no, she couldn't. Her semblance couldn't activate. She'd lose the match. She could control herself, suppress the urge, the power filling her being.

Now was her chance. Pyrrah had no weapon, no shield. She was vulnerable and Yang could take her out. Finish the match before the suppressed energy bursts through its seams.

Yang was stronger than that. She had control. She charged foward.

And then Yang felt strangely emptied. The adrenaline coursing through her had suddenly dissipated. She stumbled to a halt and met Pyrrah's gaze. She cocked her head, returning a look of concern.

"Pyrrah, I think something—" a force collided with her temple, taking Yang off her feet. She hit the ground, head spinning, saw the shield fall beside her, Pyrrah rushing forth….

Then the light died.

/-/-/

The library was peaceful for once. When Blake came with the rest of team RWBY the ongoing chatter that was Yang and usual energy of Ruby really set a more vibrant mood. It was difficult to study with Weiss scrutinizing every detail of her team's work, and Ruby needed a reminder not to yell every other sentence. Blake had grown to love the mismatched characters of her team, but it was nice to have some quiet.

She sat down at a computer and pulled up her history report for Oobleck. It was due by the end of the day, and although Blake was normally on top of her homework, she might have left this one a little too long.

A good fifteen minutes into work, and just as Blake had hit her muse, her scroll rang. She grumbled, it was probably Yang, calling to tell her a brilliant pun that had crossed her genius, or a new stunt she'd pulled on Pyrrah during their scrimmage.

So it surprised her greatly to find it was Weiss trying to make contact.

"Hello."

"Blake, thank goodness you picked up."

"Uh, don't you have class?" she whispered ducking under the table. The librarians had a strict vendetta around scrolls.

"I stepped out for a minute, but we don't have much time, so listen up," Weiss snapped. "Ruby's worried about Yang, we all are, and she's not owning up to it, but I know she's worried. She's been acting crazier than usual in her classes. It's all nervous energy."

"Okay."

"Okay? Our team is falling apart and your only comment is: okay?!" Blake had to pull the scroll away from her ears to save them from Weiss' shriek.

"Weiss I think you're overreacting. Yang's just sorting through some stuff…I've been there, she just needs space."

There was a sigh from the other end. "Look, Blake, I get that you're into the whole loner thing, but you were tearing yourself apart a few months ago. I don't know how Yang convinced you to come to the dance…but whatever she did, it knocked some sense back into you."

Blake edged herself out from the table, trying to crawl into the back corner of the library. Away from suspicious eyes.

"This has been going on for weeks, Blake. You said yourself Yang lied about that to your face."

"I know, Weiss," Blake ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed. "But she doesn't want to talk…and I…I'm not like her. I don't know what to say."

"Well you're going to figure something out by tonight," said Weiss. "Team RWBY's going to have a talk. A serious, no nonsense sit down."

"An intervention seems a little over the top…."

"We have a mission in three days," Weiss snapped. "If our team isn't in top form, we can't go."

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't want to do a make-up."

"No." Her voice was softer. Almost hurt. "I want our team to be okay."

Blake shifted her weight."Weiss, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"You have your last class with Yang, right? Ruby and I have a lab with Professor Peach, so we'll run a bit late. Just keep her occupied for half an hour, so we can get back to the dorm."

"Okay—" Blake was met with the buzz of a dead line. Weiss had hung up, not waiting for a response.

Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Maybe this was for the best. Talking was what helped Blake through her obsession. But what if it made things worse? Team RWBY was still functioning, why temper with this delicate balance and risk upsetting things?

She flicked through her scroll. She would send Yang a message. Ask her to train after history class. Yang would go for it.

Her fingers froze when she got to Yang's contact. She blinked, wiped her eyes. That couldn't be right.

Under every teammates' photo was an aura level. It was meant as a safe guard during battle, to keep tabs on everyone's stamina. Yang's meter was blank. Occasionally things got disconnected, but that was normally over large distances. It should have shown up if she was on Beacon's campus.

There was only one other reason an aura didn't register.

But no, that was a ridiculous thought…. Pyrrha and Yang knew what they were doing.

Still, the blank aura sent her stomach churning, and Blake was rushing toward the training arena, wondering if she'd been wrong.

Maybe space was a terrible idea.


	4. I Burn

Chapter 4: I Burn

She was drifting, somewhere far, far away. Then there was spark. A glimpse of recognition, and from there she spiraled into them.

She remembered.

/-/-/

`" _I need your help_."

He does not turn to her, but she can feel his discontent. " _I really can't tell you anything more about your mother, Yang._ "

" _No_ ," she shakes her head. " _Not about her. My Aura_."

Slowly he comes to face her, scratching his chin. " _What about your Aura?"_

" _It's strong_ ," she says, " _At least that's what I've been told_."

He sighs, his eyes flit up to the ceiling. " _Whoever told you was right._ "

" _Uncle Qrow, please_ ," Yang puffs her chest, hoping to look bigger, stronger. " _I need my Semblance._ "

…

" _Tell me about her, Papa_."

He sits at the kitchen table unmoving, head drooped.

" _Papa_."

His grip on the bottle slackens.

" _Please_."

" _Yang_ ," he sighs, without looking back, " _There's nothing to tell_."

…

" _I wonder what my Semblance will be?_ " says Yang, a dreamy glean to her eye. " _I will be able to do it though, right? Not everyone can manifest their Aura._ "

" _With enough patience anyone with Aura has the ability_ ," Taiyang assures, caught in a tickle-war with a squirming Ruby. " _But you shouldn't worry, Yang. Your Aura is very strong_."

" _Really?_ "

" _Yes_ , _you have so much of it_ ," Yang is grabbed from behind and hoisted into the air. Summer twirls her around in a tight embrace before joining Taiyang and Ruby on the ground. " _Just like your mother_ ," she says.

Yang laughs and plants herself between her mother and father. Her baby sister slips off Taiyang and lands beside her, reaching out to tug playfully at Yang's pigtails. She taps Ruby on the nose, her heart fills with pride.

" _You hear that Ruby?_ " she says, " _Our Auras are strong_."

...

" _Mum, do you really have to go?_ "

Summer smiles and places a hand on her daughter's shoulder. " _It's just a routine check along the borders. I'll be back by sunrise. Your father and Uncle Qrow will be home in a few hours, and there's a fresh batches of chocolate chip cookies on the table._ "

" _Okay._ "

" _Yang, honey, don't worry,_ " Summer bends down and plants a kiss on her forehead. " _I'll be fine."_

" _I know_ ," Yang pulls her into a hug, nestling her head in the crook of her mother's shoulder. " _Ruby worries when you're gone all night._ "

" _Consequences of the life I chose_ ," she says with a sigh. " _It's a good thing she has an amazing big sister like you_."

Yang nods, and puts on a brave face. Ruby needs her to be brave. " _You'll tell us all about it when you get home_?"

" _Of course_." Summer brushes back some of Yang's golden locks. " _Your hair's getting so long, I can barely see your eyes_."

Yang laughs, a grin spreading across her lips.

" _We'll give it a trim tomorrow, okay?_ "

" _Okay_."

With that Summer stands and glances around the room. " _Now where is my little Ruby?"_

" _Under the bed,_ " says Yang. It's her usual spot. Ruby's never liked goodbyes.

Summer makes her way to the bedroom calling for Ruby in a playful coax. She gets to the bottom of the stairs then stops. " _And Yang_ , _don't wait up for me again_."

" _Okay_."

" _I love you_."

" _I love you too_."

…

" _I start at Signal next year_ ," says Yang. " _I want to know what I'm capable of by then_."

" _You know what you're capable of you just haven't realized it yet_ ," Qrow throws her two pieces of fabric. " _Wrap these around your hands and wrists_."

" _Why?_ "

He doesn't give an answer, so Yang does as she's told. " _So how is this going to help me find my Semblance?_ "

Qrow sulks around the weapons room, stopping at lance. He tosses it to her, and Yang catches it.

" _Semblance is a manifestation of Aura, a projection of your soul_ ," he says taking his sniper-scythe in hand. " _To find your Semblance, Yang Xiao Long, you fist need to find yourself_."

He slashes at her and Yang moves the lance to block. The force for the blow staggers her, but she keeps her position. With the flick of his wrist her uncle sends the lance out of her hands; its echo fills the room as it clatters on the ground.

" _Hmm_ ," Qrow withdraws his own weapon and turns back to the wall of arsenal. He pulls down an axe, and throws it her way.

" _Again_."

…

" _Ruby, come out from under there_."

Yang crouches down. Peeking back at her are two silver eyes. She crawls under the bed to join her sister. " _Don't worry about Mum. She'll be okay_."

Ruby stares back, unmoved.

" _I'll tell you a story if you come out_."

This gets her attention. Ruby shuffles forward. " _The one with the little girl and the beowolf?_ "

" _Sure_ ," Yang smiles, takes her hand, and pulls her out from the dark. " _That one's my favourite."_

…

" _Where are you going?_ "

Ruby stares at her sister, framed in the doorway with the light of the afternoon sun.

" _Out,_ " says Yang adjusting the gauntlets on her arms. " _I'll be back in a few hours, so sit tight, and if Uncle Qrow comes by, tell him I'm with friends_."

" _You're going into Vale aren't you?_ " Ruby crosses her arms, silver eyes knit. " _Dad told you not to leave the island again_."

" _Well, he's never going to know…unless you rat me out_."

" _Yang, I wouldn't do that… but can't I come with you?_ "

She shakes her head. " _Ruby, it's too dangerous_." The hurt on her little sister's face pains her. Yang hates leaving her behind, but she can't put her in danger, not again.

" _Look, maybe when you start at Signal next year, and actually learn how to hold that sniper-scythe, you can look around the city while I handle business_."

Ruby beams and throws her arms around Yang, head pressed against her chest. " _Thanks Yang, I'll train really hard, and next time we can go together._ "

…

" _We we're on a team together, with Summer and Qrow_."

Taiyang stumbles into the kitchen, eyes sunken, voice like lead.

" _You remind me of her_."

Yang's attention perks at this comment. She turns to her father as he takes the seat next to her.

" _She left shortly after you were born_ ," his voice chokes. He coughs, clears his throat. " _No one's heard from her since_."

Yang feels her heart drop, but a new question burns inside.

" _Why did she leave us?_ "

Taiyang sighs and stares off into the light of the shattered moon. " _I don't know, Yang."_

 _"_ _I honestly don't know._ "

…

" _Again_."

Her uncle looms overhead, scythe at the ready. A small moan escapes her lips as she struggles to catch her breath. Yang shakily gets to her feet. She's unsteady. Her ankle's too swollen to stand on after an awkward landing two rounds ago. But she can't give up. She won't give up. Not yet.

There are a variety of weapons strewn across the floor. One by one Qrow has knocked them from her grasp. She is strong, but the lance felt unbalanced in her hand. The axe was too bulky. The rapier left her other hand disjointed. She was terribly clumsy with the hammer. She has tried everything in the arsenal, but nothing felt right.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she isn't meant to be a huntress. Maybe she isn't made to fight.

Yang looks down at her wrapped hands. She is a fighter, she feels it inside. Her Aura, weakened and slow to heal her bruises, still felt strong, deep down. She wouldn't leave herself defenceless in this world. She will not leave Ruby without protection. Not again.

She meets her uncle's gaze and limps up to him, fists raised.

Qrow cocks his head. He raises the scythe. " _Interesting choice_."

…

" _And then the huntress charged the monster, fists swinging, voice raised in a terrible cry, and with one swift movement, she lopped the beowolf's head clean off!_ "

Ruby stares wide eyed as Yang acts out the scene, taking in her sister's every word and wild punch.

" _And the little girl cloaked in red, looked up at her saviour, in awe. The huntress brushed her golden locks aside_ ," Yang flips her own hair back, and her bangs flop over her eyes, garnering a giggle from Ruby, " _and offers her hand to the little girl. She takes it, and together they set off to find a new adventure!_ "

Ruby claps in delight. " _You tell the best stories_."

" _Of course_ ," Yang flops down on the bed beside her. " _That's what big sister's do_."

Ruby smiles, " _Someday, I'll be big and strong. Just like Mom and Dad and Uncle Qrow and the Huntress in your story_."

Yang pulls the blankets over them. " _You'll be a hero someday_. _I know you will._ "

…

" _Mum?_ "

Yang blinks the sleep from her eyes. It's well past dawn; the sun's risen way above the horizon. Yang must have drifted off waiting, but her mother should be back by now. She's surprised to see her father wake her.

" _Where's Mum?_ "

Taiyang wears a sombre air. Yang's never seen him so serious before.

" _Is everything okay?_ "

" _Yang…_ " he sighs and sits down beside her, " _there was an incident last night_."

" _But she's okay, right?_ "

He shakes his head, cups his face in his hands, " _Yang … she's gone_."

" _What do you mean?_ " The words are merely a whisper. Her eyes begin to swell. " _No,_ " Yang shakes her head. " _No, no, no, she said she'd be back by sunrise. She's fine! She said she'd come back!_ "

" _Yang…_." He reaches out to her, but she pulls away and curls into a ball, tears streaming down her face.

" _She said she'd be fine. She told me she'd be fine. I told Ruby not to worry…_

… _I told her she'd be okay_."

…

" _Good_."

Qrow lowers his weapon, and nods to Yang. She's battered and bruised, but she stands proud. Armed with nothing but some cushioning around her fists and Yang has managed to parry her uncle's every move.

" _You display a very unique style of fighting_ ," says Qrow but he doesn't look pleased. " _What's wrong?_ "

Yang frowns and slumps to the floor, too tired to stand. Her sprained ankle kills. " _My Semblance…I still don't have it_."

Qrow crouches beside her, places a hand on her shoulder. " _How do you feel?_ "

" _Sore_ ," she pauses to think, " _a little disappointed_."

" _Finding your Semblance is no easy feat._ "

" _I know_ ," says Yang, " _but everyone else my age at least had an idea of what theirs might be. Even Ruby knows hers is something to do with speed. She can probably outrun a raging boarbatusk and she's only ten._ "

" _What you do you feel here?_ " Qrow places his hand over her still racing heart.

" _I don't know_ ," Yang buries her head in her hands, trying to hide her tears. " _I don't know._ "

" _It's okay to cry_ ," he says.

She shakes her head, " _I need to stay strong, uncle Qrow. I need to be strong._ "

…

" _What happened?_ "

She tenses, not hearing her sister's footsteps. Yang turns to Ruby, a sheepish grin plastered on her face as she dabs her bloody nose. She's also sporting a split lip and a black eye.

" _Don't worry, it's nothing serious_ ," she assures. " _My Aura will have it healed up before Dad gets home_."

" _I know_ ," says Ruby, still in the doorway. " _I was worried…you were gone a long time._ " She looks down, eyes watering, " _You should have listen to him! You shouldn't have left the island!_ "

Yang sighs and crouches down to meet her sister's eyes. " _Look, I'm sorry, Ruby… but I'm fine see_ ," she pulls a lopsided smile, blood smeared across her cheek. " _You know I'd never leave for good, right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _And I'll always be here for you."_

" _Always?_ "

" _I took an oath,_ " Yang clears her throat, straightens her shoulders and stands tall, " _As your big sister."_

" _You promise?_ "

She pulls her into a hug, one that crushes her own battered form a little, but she doesn't care. " _I promise_."

" _Okay_."

" _I love you._ "

" _Love you too_."

…

" _When was the last time you cut your hair?_ "

Qrow finally breaks the silence. They've been sitting there for a while.

" _It was before Summer passed, wasn't it?_ "

Yang doesn't answer. She lowers her eyes to the ground.

" _You haven't cut it since,_ " he takes a strand of gold, watches as it glistens in the light. " _Why?_ "

" _I like it like this_ ," she says, her voice muffled in her arms.

Qrow brushes back the mass of hair, and before Yang can protest, he places his scythe's blade underneath. " _Sometimes it's hard to let go_."

…

" _Ruby, what are you doing?_ "

Yang finds her little sister sitting on the hill alone. She's looking toward the horizon, toward a setting sun.

It's been three days.

No one's said much. Qrow is scouting the borders; an alert has been posted since it happened.

Taiyang has kept to himself. He won't so much as look in Yang's direction.

Ruby doesn't answer.

It seems Yang is the only one who wants to talk.

She wraps her arms over her sister's shoulders, cradling her, and they rock slowly in the autumn breeze.

Ruby leans into Yang's chest, she can feel her big sister shaking. Silver eyes dart across the darkening landscape. But there's no one in the shadows.

" _Yang_ ," her voice is so soft, so small. " _When's Mommy coming home?_ "

…

" _Ruby?_ "

She slips into their shared room. Her little sister is curled up in bed, on top of the covers.

" _Yang? Oh, good you're home_."

" _You don't need to wait up for me, you know_."

" _I know_."

She lies down beside her, brushes a strand of hair from her eyes.

" _Can't sleep, huh?_ "

Ruby nods.

" _Come here_ ," Yang takes her sister in her arms, her fingers running gently through her hair.

 _"_ _Don't you worry about the dark. …"_

…

" _What have you done!?_ "

Before she can react he lops it off. Her beautiful locks of gold: gone. Something erupts deep inside her and Yang lashes out at her uncle. Sends him spiralling across the room.

And she's on her feet, fists raised, ready to go. The pain in her ankle's all but disappeared.

Qrow looks up at her, with a bittersweet smile. " _You've been granted a delicate gift, Yang Xiao Long. A Semblance to match your inner strength. But the strongest of us, often endure the worst of life's woes."_

He stands and brushes himself off _. "So tell me, Yang, how do you feel_?"

Tears are rolling down her cheeks, the tips of her bob burn bright. The feeling, she doesn't really know how to describe it. It's not what she was expecting.

" _It's terrible,"_ she closes her eyes, wills it to go away. _"I feel like I'm burning."_

Yet a part of her refuses. _"But it's also kind of wonderful_."

Yes, she begins to embrace it. It's like she's been awakened by something corrupt with pure intentions, a fine line to walk along; the sensation, a disorientating power, is like none she's ever known.

" _It's like I was meant to burn_."'

/-/-/

Yang bolted up gasping, with a pounding headache and a mop of wet hair plastered over her face. A hand reached out and smoothed the hair from her eyes. There was a voice…a familiar voice.

"Hey, Yang, can you hear me?"

"Blake?" Her vision cleared. Standing over her was her partner, empty bucket in hand and Pyrrha, both wearing worried expressions.

"Oh, thank goodness," Pyrrah sighed, the tension falling from her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Yang. I thought your aura would take the hit, but you were out cold for a good five minutes…and then you just sort of…lit up."

"I'm sorry, I what?"

"You caught on fire," said Blake.

"Oh." Yang took notice of the scorch marks on the wet floor beneath her. "What colour are my eyes?"

"Normal," Blake assured.

"What happened," Pyrrha knelt down, offered her some water. Yang took it and drank. She didn't realize how parch she felt. "All the colour just left you. I was too slow to stop my shield."

"It's okay, Pyrrah, I think I'll live," Yang wiped her mouth on her forearm. "I was just…off today."

"Your aura shut down," said Blake, helping Yang to her feet. "It wasn't registering on my scroll. I…I thought something had happened… ."

Yang didn't answer. She could only stare into those golden eyes. Such sad eyes…

"Aura's don't just turn off, Yang… for a moment I thought you were dead."

Blake was serious. Did she choke up for a second?

"I'm sorry, for worrying you," Yang took a shaky step forward. Pyrrah stepped in to brace her.

"Take it easy, you could be concussed."

"We should go to the nurse's station," said Blake.

"Guys, that's really unnecessary," Yang assured. "My aura will have everything healed up by lunch."

"Well, maybe we can figure out why your aura shut off," said Pyrrah. "I've never seen anything like it happen before."

"Alright," Yang gave in and let herself be led down the hall. Her aura shutting off was worrisome, but she was tired. Maybe pushing herself a little too hard. It wouldn't happen again.

But her semblance had also never activated while she was unconscious. It shouldn't have been possible….

Yang sighed, her head pounding. "Goodwitch is going to kill me when she sees the floor."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** New chapter! This might be the last one before volume 3 premiers. I kind of want to post the next one before though, in case cannon kills what I have planned for the story. (so maybe a chapter on friday?)


	5. Because We Care

**Author's Note:** I haven't watch the first episode of Volume 3 yet. There are elements in this story I want to introduce that may conflict with canon, and I wanted to present them before my influences were swayed. So here we are!

* * *

Chapter 5: Because We Care

"I thought they'd never let me leave," said Yang. The colour had returned to her face. She looked better, but not great.

"Yeah, you also lied about your aura going beserk," Blake pointed out.

"I told the nurse it was weaker than normal and she agreed stress and exhaustion were the cause. Good news is my aura's back, there's no permanent brain damage and I managed to pass the physical for this weekend's field trip. So it's all good, right?"

Blake didn't answer. She was relieved Yang hadn't been seriously hurt in the incident, and the fact she'd been cleared for combat was a pleasant surprise, but her partner wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Right?" Yang turned to Blake concerned.

"Well…."

Yang stopped, teeth clenched. "Blake, you guys don't need to worry. What happened back there, in the arena with Pyrrha. It won't happen again, I'm just exhausted. I just want to go to our dorm, get some shut eye. Take it easy, you know."

Blake sighed. "Yang, I get it. You scared me back there, you really did, but I know it's no fun to be hovered over. Look, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Weiss wants us to talk. As a team. About you, and if you're okay."

"Oh. Okay."

"But if you're not feeling up to it, I think Weiss would understand given what happened today."

"No, it's cool." Yang grinned, but Blake wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"When am I ever not sure?" Yang clicked her tongue, putting on a show with a little too much conviction. "Race you upstairs!"

Blake rolled her eyes, there was no use arguing with the woman. Yang would be Yang. Stubborn, go-with-the-flow Yang. She smiled wryly and took off before Yang could react.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

…

"Where are they?" Weiss paced back and forth, fist clenched and patience wearing thin.

"Don't worry, Weiss they'll be here," Ruby assured. She was currently on the floor giving Zwei a belly rub. "Besides we still need team JNPR before we can start."

"I know, I know, but they're late already and …wait. JNPR? Ruby you didn't." Weiss' features scrunched into a snarl. "This is supposed to be a team exercise, Ruby. The important word here being _team_."

Ruby gulped. "Well, isn't JNPR like our extended team?"

Weiss sighed. "Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt. Maybe Pyrrha can help knock some sense into your sister."

"Lighten up, Weiss. I still think your overreacting," said Ruby. "Yang can handle herself."

"Ruby," Weiss' voice took a stern tone. "Why is it that you and Blake think nothing's wrong with Yang? How can you not be concerned?"

Ruby flinched. Zwei noticed the change in her behaviour. He gave a small whine and shot Weiss what she could only see as a disapproving scowl. That had come out wrong. Weiss hadn't meant to sound so harsh, she knew they were worried, it just seemed like no one else was doing anything about it.

"So, you're saying I don't care…."

Before Weiss could correct herself, the door busted open to find Blake and Yang both slightly out of breath.

"Tripping me with one of your semblance shadows was a dirty move," Yang growled, but with a playful edge in her voice.

Blake smiled smugly. "You never specified any rules. I won fairly."

"Point taken," Yang smiled and flopped onto the floor, legs crossed, and patted the ground beside her, inviting her teammates to sit. Zwei eagerly ran over and jumped in her lap. "Alright, so let's get whatever we need to off our chest. You want to have a team talk Weiss, let's talk."

"You told her?" Weiss turned to Blake, her voice peeved. "The point of an intervention is for her not to know, so we can catch her off guard."

"Whoa, intervention? Hang on, Ice Queen, that's a serious talk now."

"I thought we were having a party," said Ruby. Her voice was quieter than usual and she refused to look Weiss' way.

"Wait, guys," Blake took a seat beside Yang. "We can still do this."

The rising tension in their silence said otherwise, with Ruby strangely preoccupied with a spot on the floor, and Weiss standing with a huffier edge than usual. Even Zwei had calmed down, drooping his head against Yang's leg.

"Look," Blake turned to her partner. "I know you may not agree with what we have to say, Yang. But just know, we're doing it because we care."

Ruby took a step away from Weiss, and took her place on the other side of her sister. Weiss sighed and sat next to Blake, making an awkward semi-circle, as Ruby eyed the distance between them.

"Good," Weiss straightened herself out. "I'll start," she turned to face the girl in question. "Yang, when we first met, I judge you a bit harshly. Well, I do that with everyone, but beside the point, you're actually a really great person, and I couldn't ask for more in a teammate. However, since the Grimm invaded Vale you haven't been the same. And we're worried. As your teammates and your friends. We just want you to know that if something's wrong you need to tell us."

Blake spoke next. "I don't know if you know this, but during initiation, I chose you as my partner." The Faunus girl was looking straight ahead, fixated at some spot on the adjacent wall. "I was impressed with the way you fought, and that was the sole reason. I wasn't really keen on making friends at the time."

She turned to Yang, looking her hard in the eye. "But you became my friend anyway. And when I needed someone you were there. You made me feel for the first time in a long time, that I wasn't alone. I thought we were in this together, Yang. I trust you, and I really believed you trusted me."

Blake lowered her gaze with what may have been tears in her eyes. "And today, I thought I lost you. So please, let me help, let us help you for a change."

Yang still hadn't said a word, which under different circumstance, would have been a notable detail to her team.

"Wait," Weiss turned to Blake. "What are you talking about? Yang, did you try another stupid stunt?"

"I'll explain later," said Yang, but she wasn't looking Weiss' way. She had her sights on Ruby, her little sister, who was busily fiddling with her cape.

"I love you, Yang," she whispered. "And if something were up, I know you'd tell us."

She looked to all her teammates. Everyone just looked so…sad. Yang hadn't meant for that to happen. No, pushing herself away, she did it _for_ them. Because she was the mediator in the group, the shoulder to lean on. She was strong, so how could she disappoint her role, and show herself in pain?

"I was trying to protect you guys. To save you the worry, but I guess that kind of backfired, huh?" Yang shifted her weight, taking Zwei and placing him beside her. She took a deep breath. "Look, maybe I have been a little unnerved since that mission. That girl I fought on the train, the one with the umbrella and shifty eyes, well, she beat me. Pretty bad."

Yang lowered her head. She couldn't bear to see the looks on her teammates faces. Especially Ruby.

"There's no shame in losing a fight." Surprisingly it was Weiss, of all people, who brought this to her attention.

"You lost too," Ruby mumbled bitterly.

Weiss didn't try and defend herself. But she didn't make an effort to look Ruby's way either. "Like I said, there's no shame in losing. It's a learning experience."

A learning experience. Is that all she gathered from the loss? "Weiss, I know you're trying to help, but just stop." A flicker of red crossed Yang's irises. "I thought you of all people would understand how it felt."

"Of course I do, it was humiliating," said the heiress, her tone now on the defence. "But I plan on getting stronger, as an individual and a team. Because we're far stronger together. And I'm sorry you feel the need to isolate yourself, but there are more important matters than your damaged pride."

"Is that what hurts the most to you? Pride?" Yang rose to her feet, shoulders back, eyes trained on the smaller girl. How could Weiss think her so selfish? Sure her ego was bruised, but bruises healed. Some things in life are more permanent. "Or is that all you think me capable of feeling?

"Yang," Blake reached out to her partner, trying to think of anything to calm her. Before she could find the right words Ruby spoke up.

"Remember what Mom always told us?" She met her sister's gaze, silver eyes pleading. Zwei had crept back to her, and she hugged him tight. "There's always going to be someone better than us and stronger than us, but it's about making the most of what we have. And when we do get beat, we'll we just have to accept it and keep moving forward."

"Is that what I'm supposed to do?" Yang snapped, red bleeding into the purple of her eyes. "Accept it? Defeat? Just like Mom? Because she was right, there was someone better and stronger than her, and when she met her match, guess what, she didn't come home!" Her voice broke off at the end, a fallen echo.  
Yang huffed. "And we moved forward, yeah. Just without her. And if that mysterious woman hadn't saved me on the train, I'd be dead right now! Dead! Blake, you thought something happened this afternoon, with my semblance shutting off during the spar, but the moment you almost lost me was weeks ago! And somehow _she_ was there for me! For the first time in my life she decides to show up, because apparently I have to have a sword to my throat before I need her! For so long I wondered, and now I have my answer. So, hurrah, my own mother loves me just enough to want me alive."

"Wait…you saw mom?" Ruby perked up, her silver eyes intrigued, yet warry.

"Oh, Ruby," Yang's expression fell, her face paled. "Shit…no. Oh, shit you weren't supposed to find out…not like this." She sprang to her feet and began to pace around the room, muttering a few more choice words.

"Find out what?"

"She doesn't know?" Blake turned to her partner, mouth agape. "You never told her?"

Yang gritted her teeth. She looked to Ruby, who sat stunned. "Summer, she wasn't my mom. Well, she _is_ my mom, just not in the same way she's yours."

"I don't understand, Yang…"

"Ruby, we're half-sisters. Before Dad was with Summer, there was my mother. But she left, when I was born and Summer took care of me."

A silence fell before Ruby spoke. "So you told this to Blake, but not me."

"Ruby…I just, I never knew how to bring it up."

"You should have told me!" Ruby snapped. "What else are you keeping from me Yang?! First I find out you almost died, and then this? What's wrong with you?"

There was a knock on the door. Jaune sheepishly poked his head in. "Sorry, we're late, Ruby said it was a party so I offered to bring dessert, but it was a really tough decision, and is this a bad time?"

Team RWBY stared back, expression's blank.

"Maybe we'll come back later," said Pyrrha opening the door all the way and noticing the visible tension in the room.

"We have ICE CREAM!" Came Nora's voice down the hall and she shoved her way in, holding up a container in triumph. "Ren and I didn't know what flavour to choose, so we covered all the bases and got Neapolitan."

Yang frowned. "I need some air." And she promptly walked out of the room.

Nora looked over her shoulder, surprised, then to each of the concerned faces. "Did I say something wrong?"


End file.
